


An Intimacy with Mortification

by SarcasticLightwood (Wisenights)



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisenights/pseuds/SarcasticLightwood
Summary: But then he had to go and slip up and let out the tiniest of moans. Magnus, of course, caught the damned noise and his eyes sparked, mimicking the bright smile beneath them.Fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp.... here it is. I finally gathered up the stones to post something, so y'all can stop your yammering that I never write anything. A short, little fluffy piece that will probably be completely non-canon by the time Valentine's Day rolls around because season 2 will blow us all out of the water.

Alright, now the panic was _really_ starting to set in.

Alec’s heart was thudding in his chest, and not in the happy-go-lucky, best-night-of-my-life kind of way. He tried to wipe away the sweat on his brow nonchalantly; this wasn’t the type of restaurant that would appreciate him melting into a giant puddle of mortified goo on the nicely upholstered chairs.

Magnus dabbed the corners of his mouth with his napkin in the suave way only he could pull off before setting it down on the table. He was either uncharacteristically unaware of Alec’s mounting anxiety, or doing a fabulous job of not drawing any unnecessary attention to it. Either way— Alec really appreciated it.

“Shall we order dessert to go?” Magnus murmured, an obvious gleam in his eye.

“Um. Well, it’s… it’s really nice here. I think we should stay … a little longer,” Alec’s tongue tripped over the words, causing the blush to surge even deeper on his cheeks. By the Angel, he had to be _purple_ by now.

This had _all_ been a horrible idea; tonight was going to be an absolute disaster. He never should have listened to Jace; _WHY_ did he listen to Jace? Of ALL the people he could take relationship advice from, he chose _Jace_? Maybe he was finally losing his god damned mind.

Celebrating Valentine’s Day was going to end up being a catastrophe the equivalent of an outbreak of demon pox.

 _Foolish_ mundanes and their _absurd_ holidays. Why did they feel the need to dedicate an entire day— _every year_ — to fawning over relationships and making things as awkward and uncomfortable as possible? _Why_ was it necessary to shower significant others with compliments and gifts and special dates on that one day? Alec, for the life of him, couldn’t figure out what the point of the day really was… He figured that he and Magnus could go out on any other night and have it be just as special.

A date was a date, wasn’t it?

The arrival of dessert put him at ease, at least for a little while. It was _really_ good chocolate … something? Soufflé, maybe? That was a thing. Well, it was good, whatever it was (Magnus had ordered while he’d been busy fidgeting with the menu).

But then he _had_ to go and slip up and let out the _tiniest_ of moans when he tried a bite with the raspberry sauce that had been drizzled on the plate. Magnus, of course, caught the damned noise and his eyes sparked, mimicking the bright smile beneath them.

 _Fuck._ Alec looked down at the fork in his hand. If he put it down and stopped eating, Magnus would _for sure_ whisk him out of here and through a portal before they even got to the front door. If he kept eating, he might be able to delay the inevitable for just a little longer. He’d just…. Well, he’d have to be more careful about how much he was enjoying the dessert, that’s all. Maybe if he sprinkled a little salt on it? Just to make it not _so_ perfect?

Alec frowned. No, it was too good to ruin. He’d have to risk it. He shoved another bite into his mouth and very consciously _did not moan_.

Alec’s gaze flicked up to this boyfriend. Magnus was still watching him, observing every move he made. _Angel_ , how was a man supposed to _eat_ when he was being watched so intensely? Magnus’ lips were turned up on the side but still tightly pursed together. Alec knew he had to have done something embarrassing to receive that _particular_ style of smirk, and immediately started wiping around his mouth, aiming for the most obvious solution first.

“You don’t have any on your face, Alexander, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Magnus chuckled. “I’m just rather enjoying watching you devour that dessert, is all.”

Alec gulped. Maybe finishing the soufflé hadn’t been the safer option, after all.

“Ah. Well… I don’t mean to be hogging it. You should have some. It’s… It’s really good.” He nudged the plate towards Magnus, but Magnus leaned forward instead, eyes sparkling, lips parted in waiting.

 _Fuck._ Well, no point in fighting it.

Alec clenched his jaw as he sliced off what he _hoped_ was an appropriately sized bite, dipped it in the sauce (it was _really_ good sauce), and carefully brought the fork to Magnus’ mouth. Magnus’ eyes clamped shut as his lips closed around the fork, and an utterly _obscene_ noise rose from Magnus’s throat.

“ _Magnus_!” Alec was entirely flushed now. That’s it. He was done for. He’d never return to a normal color again and would have to live out the rest of his life in a stunning shade of eggplant.

Magnus opened his eyes again and broke out into what Alec immediately recognized as his shit-eating grin. Seriously? He did that _on purpose_. Alec groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“Well, you were right, Alexander. That soufflé is _sinfully_ delicious. Now, might I suggest we order another one to go, to enjoy at home later?” Magnus’ voice bordered on a low growl, a full octave lower than his usual lilt.

Alec still had his face in his hands, but managed to nod an affirmative. It’d be perfect the perfect snack to eat his mortification away with later. He heard Magnus’s chair slide back from the table and looked up at his now-standing, but still-smirking boyfriend. Magnus was holding out a hand for him to take, eyes shining.

Alec sighed and took his hand, trailing after him toward the door. Magnus gestured with his hand and a portal appeared in the empty hallway between the kitchen and bathrooms. Alec looked over his shoulder to make sure none of the other patrons had seen the shimmering portal, and seeing the coast was clear, gave Magnus a small nudge forward. Magnus chuckled and dragged him through as well, and they stepped forward into the loft’s kitchen.

Alec let out a deep breath. Well, at least dinner was over. Maybe he could hide the card and pretend he forgot it back at the Institute. His eyes flicked over to the bright red envelope he’d left on the counter before they’d left for dinner. Yeah, maybe if he just… shoved it under the fruit bowl for now? He just needed Magnus to turn around long enough…

Alec jumped when Magnus snaked his arms around his waist from behind. _Crap._ Now they were both facing the blasted card. Alec looked around in panic, but couldn’t find an adequate distraction.

 _Wait_. Distraction, he could do.

Alec flung himself around in Magnus’ arms and lunged into (what he considered to be) a very distracting kiss.

He skimmed Magnus’ jaw in his hands and drew his bottom lip into his mouth, savoring the taste of the soufflé that still lingered there. Magnus let out one of his simply indecent moans that usually left Alec weak-limbed (thank G _od_ they weren’t at the restaurant anymore) and pressed his hands into Alec’s spine, pulling them closer together. Alec slithered his fingers gently around the curve of Magnus’ ear, tracing around his ever-present ear cuff and then into the short, buzzed hair beside it.

Magnus leaned back slowly with a very satisfied look on his face. His eyes were still closed, but Alec had never seen him smile wider. He couldn’t help but mentally pat himself on the back for pulling off such a good distraction.

“As _delicious_ as that was, darling, I believe you mentioned you had something for me?” Magnus asked softly, raising his eyebrows.

 _Damn it_. Apparently it was a horrible distraction.

Alec let out a resigned sigh. “I do. I mean, I _did_ have something for you. It’s just…. Well. You took us out to that fantastic restaurant… and the boat ride, earlier? And…” Alec huffed. “And all I have is an exceptionally _dumb_ card. So I’d rather not give it to you. It’s _really_ dumb… and I really should have gotten you something _nice_ , and I swear that’s the first thing I’m going to do tomorrow—Magnus, I feel like such an _ass_ —“

Alec was rudely interrupted by a pair of incredibly soft lips, and a set of exceedingly insistent hands. He tried to protest, he _really_ did, but when he opened his mouth, a tongue invaded and there wasn’t any room left for words.

He groaned in frustration. Magnus took pity on him and leaned back a little, just enough so he could rest his forehead on Alec’s shoulder.

“ _Alexander_. Do you really think I’d place so little value in something you picked out for me? I can’t even recall the last time I received a greeting card; I think it’s likely been a few decades. And as far as today’s activities? I’ve been wanting to go on a cruise on the Hudson for ages, but I wanted to do it with the proper company. One doesn’t just enjoy a leisurely voyage like that with just anyone, you know. Not to mention— Antonio has been _begging_ me to come dine at his new restaurant—we were doing him a favor. Now I can boast to Cat that I have _officially_ found the best house-made cavatelli in New York. I never intended today’s events to place any sort of pressure or expectations on you. I simply enjoy the time we spending together, I like experiencing new things with you. _You_ were the important part of my day, not where we went or what we ate.”

Alec’s face was tucked into the crook of Magnus’ neck at this point. _Definitely_ displaying that horrible shade of purple.

“You’re important to me, too. If it weren’t for you, I _wouldn’t_ be experiencing all these things. I’d still be back at the Institute, I’d be married to Lydia, and …. Well, I would be living a life I never wanted,” he mumbled into Magnus’s shirt.

“Good, it’s settled, then. One gesture isn’t more important than the other. The important part is what’s behind it.” Magnus tapped his fingers against Alec’s hip. “Now, why don’t we take a look at that card.”

Alec made a rather undignified squeak as Magnus pulled away to reach toward the flame red envelope on the opposite counter. Alec bent over double and let his elbows rest on the island, fingers covering his face but spread just barely wide enough so he could watch Magnus rip open the envelope with a gleeful grin.

 _Here it comes_.

Magnus tugged the card out of the envelope and promptly froze on the spot.

Alec grimaced. Of _course_ he hated it. An entire evening dedicated to romantic gestures and new experiences and he had to go and _ruin_ it with that stupid card. He shoved his face into the palms of his hands and waited for the oncoming explosion.

Well… there was an explosion, for sure. Just…. Not the kind he had been expecting. Magnus was letting loose deep, ear-piercing, eyebrow-raising belly laughs.

Alec lifted his face up enough to take a peek at Magnus. Sure enough, there were tears streaming down his face, and he was clutching his stomach as he heaved air into his lungs.

“Ale…..Alexander! Did _you_ really pick out this card?!” Magnus was chortling now.

“Uh. Yeah—yes.” Alec scrubbed the back of his head with his right hand. “I mean, I saw it and… yeah. I thought of you.”

Alec was very suddenly wrapped in a hug that reminded him of the tentacled-demon he fought off a few nights ago. Gingerly, he folded his arms around Magnus’ still-shaking form and breathed in. He could breathe again. Magnus wasn’t mad.

“It’s just—I never…” Magnus giggled. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was _giggling_. “I didn’t expect something like this from you. I really thought you’d be the stoic, eight-page-long _love letter_ type.”

“Oh. I guess, if you wanted…? I could—”

“No, no, no, Alexander. This is perfect!” Magnus leaned forward to give him a firm peck on the lips. “In fact, I might have to frame this one. What do you think, I can blow it up to poster size and hang it right over our bed?” he teased.

Alec finally let out a chuckle of his own. “Uh. I think I prefer it the size it is. And unframed.”

Magnus tutted. “Now, now, Alexander. I can’t promise that….”

Magnus took his hand and started leading him out of the kitchen. “But something I _can_ promise is how perfectly that card has described how I’ve felt all evening. Let’s get you into the bedroom where I can taste those sinful lips of your again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The card: http://www.notonthehighstreet.com/newtonandtheapple/product/horny-dinosaurs-valentines-card
> 
> Alright. So you suffered through it. Congrats on making it this far!!! If you liked it, throw me a kudos and a comment with your favorite line. I'd be much obliged. 
> 
> Thanks to @otppurefuckingmagic for letting me steal (borrow!) her prompt...


End file.
